ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King Reborn
The Lion King Reborn is an upcoming American animated epic, musical, comedy-drama film released by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios, as well as distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It serves as a extended version of Disney's well-known 1994 animated film The Lion King, conjoining it with its sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, its midquel The Lion King 1½ and some episodes of its TV series spin-offs The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, and The Lion Guard. As the film was directed by Rob Minkoff, Roger Allers and Howy Parkins, produced by Don Hahn, score composed by Ludwig Göransson and Nitin Sawhney, and written by a ensemble group of story writers, it is also the 16th film in the Disney Platinum Universe. The film includes an ensemble voice cast led by Matthew Broderick as Simba, Jeremy Irons as Scar, Eden Riegel as Kiara, Nika Futterman as Zira, Gabrielle Union as Nala, Nathan Lane as Timon Berkowitz, Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Smith, Jason Marsden as Kovu, Blair Underwood as Makuu, Rowan Atkinson as Zazu, Khary Payton as Rafiki, Andy Dick as Nuka, Lacey Chabert as Vitani, Madison Pettis as Zuri, Sarah Hyland as Tiifu, Landry Bender as Makini, Maia Mitchell as Jasiri, Dusan Brown as Beshte, Joshua Rush as Bunga, Diamond White as Fuli, Atticus Shaffer as Ono, featuring Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani, with Angela Bassett as Sarabi, and Max Charles as Kion. The film dedicates to Suzanne Pleshette and Robert Guillaume, the original voices of Rafiki and Zira, who died in January 2008 and October 2017. The film was a major particular critical and commercial success singled out for its screenwriting, receiving reviews from critics, who praised its humor, the cast (particularly Broderick, Irons, and Riegel), visual effects, emotional weight of the story, the dedications for Pleshette and Guillaume, and action scenes (particularly the final battle in the Outlands' volcano). The film is scheduled to be released in IMAX 3D and AMC Theaters, as well as being on multiple websites, including Dailymotion and YouTube. Rules and Notes * You can edit on this page if you like to correct errors on the page, plot, and cast. But please don't add weird or bad comments, only good comments. * This was used to be The Lion King: The Special Edition Cut, The Lion King: The King Has Returned, The Lion King: Return of the King, and The Lion King: Reborn if you noticed that this page is redirected as those titles. * Make the page excellent as Finding Marlin and Avengers: Chronicles of the Infinity. Premise The film tells the story of Simba, a young lion who is to succeed his father, Mufasa, as King of the Pride Lands; however, after Simba's uncle Scar (Mufasa's jealous younger brother), murders Mufasa, Simba is manipulated into thinking he was responsible and flees into exile. Now an young adult, Simba is given some valuable perspective from his childhood friend, Nala, and his shaman, Rafiki, before returning to challenge Scar to end his tyranny and take his place in the Circle of Life as the rightful King. The film also follows a subplot involving a meerkat named Timon Berkowitz and a warthog named Pumbaa Smith, who search a place as their dream home with no predators via the word "Hakuna Matata" (a meaning to "no worries"), coming across some scenes in the main plot. Plot * See also: The Lion King Reborn/Transcript In the beginning, it takes place in 1992. Mufasa visits his father King Ahadi, who is working undercover in Oakland, California. Mufasa accuses Ahadi of assisting his younger brother Scar (born as Taka) with breaking the laws of the "Circle of Life" from Pride Rock. Ahadi's partner reveals he is Rafiki, the king's shaman, and confirms Mufasa's suspicions.The opening scene is similar from Black Panther. Two years later, in 1994, a group of lieutenant hyenas — Shenzi, Banzai and Ed — intercept a warthog refuge sounder including families of warthogs led by Sharla and her boyfriend Pumbaa Smith. Banzai and Ed subdues many warthog warriors before choking Sharla to her death. Pumbaa, beaten by Shenzi, gets departed with a Jeep into a waterfall before the hyenas obliterate the warthog sounder.The second opening scene is similar from Avengers: Infinity War. Mufasa, who is now full-grown, rules over the animal kingdom in the Pride Lands of Africa from Pride Rock. Timon Berkowitz is a social outcast in his meerkat colony on the outskirts of the Pride Lands known as the "Pit of Shame". Timon is also the son of his late Pa, who was the colony's greatest meerkat, nicknamed "Fearless Buzz". Though he is unconditionally supported by his mother Ma, Timon dreams for more in life than his colony's bleak existence hiding from predators. One day, he is assigned as a sentry, but his daydreaming nearly leads to the death of his Uncle Max by a group of spotted hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai and Ed; the colony's princess Tatiana also gets captured by the hyenas. This marks the last straw for the colony before the Duke finds Timon guilty for that and he is sentenced to live in banishment, cast out of the colony. Ma tries to convince his son to be back in, prompting Timon to leave to find a better life. Timon meets Rafiki, who teaches him about "Hakuna Matata" (meaning "No Worries" in Swahili) and advises him to "look beyond what you see". Timon takes the advice literally and observes Pride Rock in the distance. Believing Pride Rock to be his paradise home, Timon ventures there, but then bumps into Pumbaa. The two quickly form a bond and Pumbaa accompanies Timon. The adventure starts to where Mufasa's newborn son, Simba is being presented. The pair arrive at Pride Rock, but as they make their way through the crowd of onlookers, Pumbaa explosively passes gas, causing nearby animals to faint but prompting animals further away to bow to Mufasa. Following this, Timon and Pumbaa start to live in the cave as Rafiki holds up Simba for the animals to bow. Mufasa shows young Simba the Pride Lands and explains to him the responsibilities of kingship and the Circle of Life which connects all living things. Scar covets the throne and plots to eliminate Mufasa and Simba so he may become king. He tricks Simba and his best friend Nala — to whom Simba is betrothed — into exploring a forbidden elephants' graveyard, where they are attacked by three spotted hyenas who are in league with Scar. As Timon and Pumbaa were forced away from their dream home from Simba singing "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", they witness Mufasa saving the cubs and Zazu, the king's majordomo. Though angry with Simba, Mufasa forgives him and explains that the great kings of the past watch over them from the night sky, from which he will one day watch over Simba. Scar sets a trap for his brother and nephew, luring Simba into a gorge and having the hyenas drive a large herd of wildebeest into a stampede that will trample him. He informs Mufasa of Simba's peril, knowing the king will rush to save him. Mufasa saves Simba but ends up hanging perilously from the gorge's edge. Scar refuses to help Mufasa, instead sending him falling to his death. As Timon and Pumbaa were on Cliffs of Moher, they soon go down into the gorge, but also get caught in the stampede. They are then thrown off a waterfall, to which Timon suffered a flashback with his late Pa. Scar then convinces Simba that the tragedy was Simba's own fault and advises him to flee the kingdom. He orders the hyenas to kill Simba, but he escapes. Scar tells the pride that Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king, allowing a large pack of hyenas to live in the Pride Lands. With the pair exhausted, Timon decides to give up, until Pumbaa discovers a luxurious green jungle. The pair finally settle there with the philosophy of "Hakuna Matata", named Hakuna Matata Falls. After Pumbaa fails to catch a cricket, Timon thinks that it's because he has a problem with his sense of seeing, hearing, and smelling, so he goes to get expensive aides. Later, Pumbaa realizes that he has to believe in himself to catch bugs from his late uncle Ernie. A short while later, the silence of the jungle is broken after Timon hears Tatiana's cry for help while about to become a sacrifice for a cobra. Pumbaa feels that once Timon saves her, the warthog would be alone again, but Timon disagrees, saying that once he rescues Tatiana, Pumbaa would join the colony, and that he would no longer be an outcast. Pumbaa is overjoyed by this, and the two of them rescue Tatiana, then welcome her into their paradise. During the celebration of Tatiana's rescue, Pumbaa talks to Timon about Sharla; Pumbaa then explains that she wanted Pumbaa to become a member of the sounder, but Pumbaa tells her that he prefers to stay as a wanderer and he can't have her cover her snout from his smell forever, which she realizes that he's right. Timon and Pumbaa then encounter Simba in a nearby desert after bowling for vultures led by Mzingo, who collapsed nearly dead from the escape of Pride Rock. The pair rescue Simba and decide to raise him under their philosophy. A year later in 1995, King Scar worries about not being favored among the Pride Landers while dealing with the problems mentioned by the hyenas and Nala. On top of that, Scar is driven mad by the delusions he has of Mufasa's ghost. To calm his mental illness, Zazu suggests Scar gets a queen, which leads Scar to choose Nala so they can produce cubs. However, she scratches him across the face as an act of refusal. Nala then sets out on a journey to find help against Scar's tyrannical reign. Simba, now as a young adult, rescues Timon and Pumbaa from a hungry lioness who turns out to be Nala. She and Simba reunite and fall in love, and she urges him to return home, telling him the Pride Lands have become a drought-stricken wasteland under Scar's reign. Feeling guilty over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms off. He encounters Rafiki, who tells him that Mufasa's spirit lives on in Simba. Simba is visited by the ghost of Mufasa in the night sky, who tells him he must take his rightful place as king. Realizing he can no longer run from his past, Simba decides to return home. Too much for Timon's horror, Nala and Rafiki explain that Simba had run off to challenge Scar, and that they need their help. Hurt that Simba left them, Timon unsuccessfully tries to persuade Pumbaa to stay, but Pumbaa follows Simba and Nala. Timon indulges in the jungle's luxuries by himself, but loneliness starts to overcome him. Rafiki appears again and helps Timon realize that his true Hakuna Matata is with the ones he loves, prompting Timon to take off after Simba, Nala and Pumbaa. Timon catches up and reconciles with Pumbaa, before they journey onward to Pride Rock. Aided by his friends, Simba sneaks past the hyenas at Pride Rock and confronts Scar. Scar taunts him over his role in Mufasa's death and backs him to the edge of the rock, where he reveals to Simba that HE murdered Mufasa. Enraged, Simba pins Scar to the ground and forces him to reveal the truth to the rest of the pride. As Timon and Pumbaa run into Ma and Max, who came looking for him, Timon proposes that they all help Simba by getting rid of the hyenas. Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Sarabi, Zazu, and the lionesses fend off the hyenas, alongside Ma and Max, who are directed to construct a series of tunnels beneath the hyenas; Rafiki also arrives to join the fight. When the tunnels are finished, Max knocks down the sticks, breaking the ground under the hyenas. However, the last few get stuck, prompting Timon to dive underground and break them himself. The cave-in commences, and the hyenas are ejected through the tunnels. Scar, attempting to escape, is then cornered by Simba at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs for mercy and attempts to blame the hyenas for his actions; Simba spares his life but orders him to leave the Pride Lands forever. Scar attacks his nephew, but Simba manages to toss him from the top of the rock. Scar survives the fall, but as Simba comes down to kill, Scar refuses to be healed, choosing to die a free king rather than be incarcerated; he is then killed by the hyenas, who overheard him betray them to Simba. With his enemies gone, Simba takes over the kingship as the rains begin to fall, restoring life to the land as he looks up at the constellation of Leo. During that time though, he banished loyal lions that worked for Scar, including a red infant cub, who is Scar's hand-chosen one. As Simba thanked Timon and Pumbaa for helping him, Timon knew it was time to show his meerkat colony of what it's like with no predators. Later, after seeing that Tatiana is saved by Timon, the colony opens the front gate in joyous celebration. At the trial, all charges against Timon are dropped for the brave, cunning, and resourceful rescue of Tatiana, and as an added bonus, the Duke offers Timon the key to the city and Tatiana offers her hand to him in marriage. After Pumbaa reminds him, Timon asks the Duke to declare Pumbaa an official member of the colony — but the Duke says that only meerkats are allowed to live in the colony, and gives Timon a choice between anything he could ever want (power, riches and love) or being Pumbaa's friend. Timon finally decides to have Tatiana for marriage and Pumbaa for being his friend as he also decides to give up all the fancy stuff for Pumbaa. Timon then had an announcement that the colony don't have to dig tunnels or worry about predators anymore. A couple of days later, Timon, Pumbaa and Simba take Ma, Max, Tatianta, Timon's rival Fred, the Duke and the entire colony to live in Hakuna Matata Falls to complete his "Hakuna Matata"; and Timon is praised as their hero. Four years later in 1998, King Simba and Queen Nala's newborn daughter, Kiara, was presented to the assembled animals by Rafiki as Mufasa proudly watches over the ceremony from the heavens above. Kiara becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting. Simba assigns Timon and Pumbaa, who come to visit him, to follow her. Kiara ignores her father's warning and the duo's attention and enters the "Outlands", where she meets a young cub, Kovu, and they escape from crocodiles while befriending each other. When Kovu retaliates to Kiara's playing, Simba confronts the young cub just as he is confronted by Zira, Kovu's mother and the Outsiders' leader. Zira reminds Simba of how he exiled her and the other Outsiders, and she reveals that Scar selected Kovu to be his successor despite not being his biological father. After returning to the Pride Lands, Nala and the rest of the pride head back to Pride Rock while Simba lectures Kiara about the danger posed by the Outsiders. He then tells her that they are a part of each other. Kion, the second-born cub of Simba and Nala, discovers that he has the ability to channel the roars of the Great Lions of the Past, giving him fierce power just like Scar, who had the same power before him, but who tragically misused it for evil and lost it forever. At the instructions of Simba and Rafiki, Kion forms a team called the Lion Guard. As Kion goes against tradition and chooses his non-lion friends Bunga the honey badger, Ono the egret, Beshte the hippopotamus and Fuli the cheetah to populate it, Simba scolds him for not taking his new responsibilities seriously. When they save Kiara from a herd of stampeding gazelle and defeat Janja's hyena clan and Mzingo, Simba realizes that Kion has protected the Pride Lands and is indeed ready to lead his new Lion Guard. During the celebrated holiday of Kupatana in the Pride Lands, Kion and his friends rescue a jackal pup from Janja and his clan, but they soon discover that he is in a family of jackals and the matriarch, Reirei, manages to fool the Lion Guard into letting them stay. Muhimu asks Bunga to watch over Hamu while she takes some time to relax. Before long, other animals ask Bunga to watch their kids as well. While watching over the young animals, Bunga works to keep them safe from Reirei's Pack. Meanwhile, Goigoi tries to keep the Lion Guard from going to Hakuna Matata Falls to see how Bunga's getting on. Tamaa the drongo bird uses his talent to imitate the voice of any animal to gain food from others, which annoys the Lion Guard for false alarms, but soon finds himself forced by Janja's clan to help them trap a herd of impalas in the Outlands. Under the suggestion of Simba, the Lion Guard leads a herd of zebras led by Muhimu and a herd of gazelles led by Swala to a new grazing ground located at the edge of the Pride Lands in Mbali Fields, which was very difficult. One of their obstacles to get to Mbali Fields is the Outlands as the Lion Guard works to keep both herds safe from Janja's clan, even when Muhimu starts to have a baby named Hamu. Bunga, Kion, Ono and Beshte search for Utamu grubs. On the way, Bunga tells the story of how he met Timon and Pumbaa. Meanwhile, Fuli goes on a mission alone and overexerts herself, leaving her vulnerable to an attack by Mzingo's flock of vultures. When Kion winds up in the Outlands after falling in a river, he meets Jasiri, a friendly female hyena who guides him to Flat Ridge Rock to regroup with the rest of the Lion Guard and explains how she and her clan respect the Circle of Life. When Jasiri gets cornered by Janja and his clan, Kion helps her fight them off. Meanwhile, the rest of the Guard struggle to find directions to Flat Ridge Rock. The Guard feels as though that Fuli has no family and invite her to join their individual activities, oblivious to the fact that she enjoys being alone. Meanwhile, Bunga lets immunity go to his head after being told that he is immune to Ushari the Egyptian cobra's venom and goes to the Outlands to play in a volcano, where he is targeted by Janja and his clan, but is soon rescued by Fuli and the Guard. When Makuu wins a Mashidano duel against Pua and becomes the leader of the crocodile float and invades hippo territory, chaos ensues for the Pride Lands. Kion is torn between fighting and surrendering and struggles to find a middle path to stand his ground to resolve the situation. Meanwhile, Ono tries to find a way to free Bunga from his stinky smell. Due to a misunderstanding with Rafiki about the wisdom of honey badgers following Bunga averting a flood, the animals of the Pride Lands begin to think that Bunga is the wisest animal there is, but when his advice begins to cause more harm than good, Kion and the others must find some way to stop Bunga before it's too late. While helping the Guard drive away Janja's clan following their attempted attack on a wildebeest herd, Ono temporarily loses his vision in his left eye when he gets dirt in it. When Janja overhears the news from Mzingo and the vultures, he plans to take advantage of this by trapping the Lion Guard between two rockslides in a narrow ravine with Cheezi and Chungu's help. Meanwhile, Rafiki tries to work on his paintings of the Lion Guard. During a rainstorm, Bunga thinks that Rafiki's paintings can predict the future and believes that Kion will fall from a high tree. Soon, he and the rest of the Lion Guard desperately try to keep Kion from climbing trees. Meanwhile, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu plan an attack on Thurston's zebra herd. When Simba and Bunga get trapped in a sinkhole, the Lion Guard struggles to find a way to rescue them. While in the hole, Simba and Bunga find a tunnel that leads to Nandembo Caverns, and the guard heads to the cavern entrance in the hopes of meeting them inside. Meanwhile, Simba and Bunga realize that being raised by Timon and Pumbaa is something that they have in common. A little later, when Ma Tembo, the leader of her elephant clan, gets stuck in a hole underground, the Guard must go to rescue her. The Lion Guard discovers from Laini and her group of galagos that a leopard named Badilli has moved into their tree. They find out that Badilli has been driven out of his home by the mean leopard Mapigano who has taken over his territory in Mirihi Forest in the Back Lands. The guard teaches Badilli to stand up to Mapigano and reclaim his territory. Beshte makes friends with a timid okapi named Ajabu who has traveled to the Pride Lands to get away from Makucha the leopard, but the other members of the Lion Guard think that Ajabu is imaginary due to his tendency to hide from others. When Makucha shows up in the Pride Lands however, the guard soon realizes that Beshte's new friend is real. Jasiri asks for Kion's help in dealing with a pride of lions who are keeping her family away from their watering hole, including her sister Madoa and two cubs named Tunu and Wema. When he goes to help, he encounters the Outsider lions and their leader Zira, who tries to get Kion to join her side by stating that she knows about more about the Roar than he does, such as its ability to bring a brief rain shower by roaring at a cloud. Zira eventually reveals to Kion that she knew Scar. When Kion refuses to join Zira, she and her lionesses trap him. Meanwhile, the rest of the guard head to the Outlands to rescue Kion after Rafiki informs them of who the Outsider lions are. After a failed attack on a wildebeest herd, Janja kicks Cheezi and Chungu out of the Outlands and promotes two new hyenas named Nne and Tano to be his seconds-in-command. While the Lion Guard makes sure that the Pride Lands' trails are safe after a big rainstorm, they find Cheezi and Chungu and reluctantly let them stay. Meanwhile, Nne and Tano plan an attack on an oryx herd and ditch Janja. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders in anger when Janja's clan attack Nala. As a result, Kion loses control of the Roar and its power almost harms her. Worried that he nearly hurt his mother, Kion feels that he should never use the Roar again. Meanwhile, Ono feels self–conscious after the Roar blows off his head feathers. Overhearing Kion's plans to never use the Roar again, Makuu and his float of crocodiles take advantage of the opportunity and take over the Flood Plains. With some convincing from Mufasa and Nala, Kion gains the confidence to use the Roar when he confronts Makuu. When Beshte's dad Basi gets injured by a frightened young rhino named Zoe while creating hippo lanes in the flood plains after a big rainstorm, Beshte must step up and make the hippo lanes instead. Meanwhile, Kion, Bunga, Ono, and Fuli lead a herd of stubborn sable antelope led by Bupu to higher ground, and Makuu and his float of crocodiles return and try to get rid of Basi so that there will be no rules to stop them. Ono acts as a replacement for Kifaru the rhino's tickbird Mwenzi to guide him to Tamasha, a sparring event at Lake Matope, after Kifaru and Mwenzi have a falling-out. Meanwhile, the other members of the Lion Guard track down the tickbird and convince him to work out his differences with Kifaru. During a confrontation at a lake, Kifaru and Mwenzi must put aside their differences in order to help the Lion Guard fight off Makuu's float. When a Traveling Baboon Show led by Uroho arrives in the Pride Lands to perform their show, they end up stealing the other animals' food. After chasing the baboons to the Outlands, the Lion Guard has to come to their rescue when they are cornered by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Simba gathers key leaders of the Pride Lands' different animal communities for the Savannah Summit in order to make arrangements for the upcoming dry season. The Lion Guard get suspicious when Makuu is one of the attendees and suspect that he might ruin the summit. Meanwhile, Makuu butts heads with Bupu when Makuu wants to have his float sleep near his herd's watering hole during the dry season. Eventually, Kion realizes that Makuu wants to change from his trouble-making ways in order to become a better leader for his float and the Pride Lands. As the dry season begins, Ma Tembo works to find a new water source, and Rafiki takes in a young mandrill named Makini as an apprentice. While fed up with always getting trampled and disturbed when the Lion Guard is near, Ushari inadvertently finds out that Kion talks to the spirit of Mufasa. When ambushed by Janja and his clan, Ushari forms an alliance with them, and they conspire to find a way to summon the spirit of Scar. While overhearing Rafiki, Ushari learns that the evil lions of the past appear in fire, and once they are summoned by the Roar of the Elders, a bakora staff can be used to talk to them. With this knowledge, Janja's clan steals Makini's bakora staff and kidnap Kiara to lure Kion and the Guard to the Outlands, with the intent on tricking Kion to Roar with enough power to make the hyenas' volcano erupt in flames. After the Guard manages to save Kiara, Janja taunts Kion until he Roars in anger and unknowingly summons Scar when the volcano erupts. Ushari and the hyenas are then able to speak with Scar's spirit in the volcano after dropping the bakora staff into it. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard and Kiara return to the Pride Lands safely, but are unaware that Scar has returned; Scar then proclaims to Janja and Ushari "Well, it seems the war has just begun." While working to free Thurston's zebra herd from the dry river before the mud hardens, Kion has no choice but to use the Roar on a dark cloud to make it rain. The rain from the cloud not only frees Thurston's herd, it also causes a flash flood that sends Beshte into the Outlands. After Njano informs Ushari of Beshte's presence, Scar enlists Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu to assist Shupavu's group of skinks in laying a trap to get rid of Beshte at Rocky Plato. Meanwhile, the rest of the Lion Guard head to the Outlands to search for Beshte. After the Guard accidentally awakens Makuu and his float from their sleep during the dry season upon unknowingly sending a stampede near their sleeping cave, the Lion Guard and Simba work to find a new place for Makuu's float to endure the dry season. During this time, a crocodile named Kiburi conspires against Makuu which leads to them getting into a Mashidano as Ushari, under Scar's orders, persuades Kiburi to have his followers attack Simba. After he and his followers are kicked out of Makuu's float upon Kiburi losing the Mashidano, and banished from the Pride Lands upon the attack on Simba being thwarted by the Lion Guard, Kiburi joins Janja's clan and Ushari in working for Scar, who plans to unite all the animals of the Outlands and get them under his leadership as part of his plot to take over the Pride Lands. When Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu target the Tikiti melons which hold water that the elephants need during the dry season, Scar orders Ushari to enlist his rock monitor lizard friend named Kenge to deal with the Lion Guard. His venomous bite temporarily paralyzes Kion, Fuli, and Beshte, causing Ono to enlist Makini to find a remedy to heal them faster while Rafiki is away. While Makini gets Ponya flowers for the remedy, Ono and Bunga are left to defend the Tikiti melons from Kenge and Janja's clan. When there is a water shortage in the Pride Lands, Simba instructs the Lion Guard to travel to the Back Lands to find the zebra leader Dhahabu and ask her if she is willing to share her herd's watering hole with the Pride Lands' animals. When they find Dhahabu and her herd they discover that she is a rare golden zebra. Along the way, they have to face Makucha whose leap is preventing the zebras from getting their water source. A gecko named Hodari wants to be in a crocodile float, but Makuu doesn't want Hodari in his float due to his size. Witnessing this happening, Shupavu and Njano come up with a plan to get Hodari to be in Kiburi's float. Kiburi then comes up with a plan to use Hodari in his revenge on Makuu and the Lion Guard. After Scar obtains the alliance with Reirei's pack, they work with Janja's clan to cause two different attacks in the Pride Lands at the same time, forcing the Lion Guard to split up to chase them down. In order to be in two places at once and to fool both Reirei and Janja's groups, Kion enlists the help of Tamaa to imitate the Guard's voices. Meanwhile, Scar orders Janja's clan to take down Rafiki while Reirei's pack causes a distraction elsewhere. The Guard realizes that Janja's clan are heading towards Rafiki and send Tamaa to confuse Reirei's pack while they go to assist Rafiki in fighting the hyenas. However, the jackals soon find out that Tamaa is tricking them and rush off to help the hyenas. During the battle, Scar appears in the flames of a nearby fire and speaks with Janja. Kion briefly witnesses Scar's spirit before it vanishes, but is unsure of what to make of it. With the help of Tamaa and Rafiki, the Guard wins the battle and Janja and Reirei retreat with their groups. In the area where Scar appeared, a scorch mark with a strange symbol remains. Rafiki recognizes it from paintings of the past as a sign of terrible evil, and goes off to consult the paintings to be sure. Kion then informs Rafiki that Scar has returned. Seeking advice on how to defeat Scar, Rafiki sends Makini and Fuli to Urembo River to escort Kongwe, a wise old tortoise, to Pride Rock. Along the way, Fuli becomes frustrated with Kongwe's need to stop and observe things. However, after Ono had trouble infiltrating the Outlands without being detected by the vultures, the Lion Guard meets a chameleon named Kinyonga, who offers to spy on Scar in the Outlands due to her ability to camouflage. She overhears Scar order Janja and his clan to block the river above Hakuna Matata Falls to prevent the Pride Lands from receiving a major water source. When they have to take a detour through the Back Lands, Fuli ends up taking Kongwe's advice on how to deal with Makucha. Meanwhile, Kion, Bunga, Ono, and Beshte patrol the Pride Lands and save some elands from a wildfire. Kinyonga ends up getting seen and is chased through the Outlands by Shupavu's group. However, the Guard sneaks into the Outlands and saves her by taking inspiration from her camouflage abilities, which they also use to surprise Janja's clan and stop them from carrying out Scar's plan. The next day, during the Kumbuka celebration honoring the day that Simba defeated Scar, a scorpion named Sumu sent by Scar stings Simba, causing him to become very ill. Rafiki sends Zazu, Makini and the Guard to the Outlands' volcano to get the volcanic ash needed to cure Simba by sundown. Meanwhile, Scar instructs Janja's clan to get rid of Jasiri, who was setting up a Hyena Resistance after learning that Scar returned, while also having to set fire to the home of Ma Tembo's herd, Kilio Valley, and ambush them while the Guard is working to extinguish the flames. The Guard has no choice but to ignore the fires in order to get the elephants to safety, resulting in the valley burning down. While Kion struggles to find Ma Tembo's herd a new home someplace else in the Pride Lands, the Guard then decide to disband; Fuli, Bunga, and Ono help Ma Tembo's herd to live in the galagos' home while Kion, Beshte and Makini head to get the volcano ash.The final battle in the Outlands' volcano and the rescue of Ma Tembo's herd from the Kilio Valley fire is similar to the battle of Titan and the battle of Wakanda in Avengers: Infinity War. Scar then orders Janja, Reirei, Kiburi, and Mzingo's groups to remain in what's left of Kilio Valley as part of his plan to take over the Pride Lands piece by piece. Meanwhile, Fuli tasks the elephants to help save Laini and her group of galagos' home Ndefu Grove when it catches fires. Janja's clan then end up trapping Jasiri and her clan's cubs, Tunu and Wema, in a steam vent. This causes her sister Madoa to enlist Kion, Beshte and Makini to help rescue Jasiri. Once Kion, Beshte and Makini reach the volcano, they notice Jasiri, Tunu and Wema captured in the steam vent with Zazu captured in a bone cage, and they rescue them. However, after attempting to escape, Scar reveals himself to them and commands Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, Kiburi's float, Mzingo's flock, Shupavu's group, the Star-Quills, Ushari, Kenge, and Sumu to attack Zazu, Tunu, Wema, Jasiri, Kion, Makini and Beshte. They then start to battle the Army after Kion uses the Roar on Scar's collective of Outlanders, in a similar way from how he saved Nala from Makuu's float.When Kion uses the Roar of the Elders at the Outlanders, vultures, hyenas and jackals, the sound of Savannah unleashing her sonic boom from the Jay Jay the Jet Plane episode "Tracy's Sonic Boom" is heard. As Mzingo and his vultures start to wack the gourd off of Makini's staff, Ono, Bunga and Fuli, hearing the trouble going on, arrive to reinforce by helping Makini, Jasiri, Zazu, Wema, Tunu, Beshte, and Kion fight back the rest of Scar's army as Ono dive-bombs straight through Makini's staff, so that she can grab the gourd from the other half that was melting in the volcano's lava. The vultures soon get blown away by Kion with the Roar; although feeling severely injured after a bite from Kenge, Kion felt conscious long enough to use the Roar directly at Scar's spirit, destroying him once and for all.The second defeat of Scar is similar to Jafar's death in The Return of Jafar when Jafar gets destroyed after his lamp gets melted in magma. As the Guard, Makini, Zazu, Jasiri, Wema, and Tunu head back to Pride Rock with the ash, escaping from the volcano. Kenge, Janja, Tano, Goigoi, Kiburi, Waza, Twotia, Chungu, Zusia, Nyeusi, Luna, Shupavu, Nudli, the Star-Quills, Monty, and Ushari all disintegrate into ash from their villainy plans ruined; Njano, Reirei, Dogo, Nne, Kijana, Nyata, Cheezi, Mzingo, Lone Gunslinger Vulture, Sumu, Mwoga, Tamka, Dogo's teenage siblings Zurlia, Hulkri and Reed, and Kiburi's younger brother Sulvrie survive before they flee from the incoming disaster out of the Outlands.When half of Army of Scar gets erased, this is similar from Avengers: Infinity War when half the universe gets disintegrated. The volcano erupts, then disintegrates into chunks of boulders. While Simba is recuperating with the volcano ash, Kion, and Makini reunite with Fuli, Bunga, and Ono, while peacefully watch the moon rising, smiling with satisfaction on the defeat of Scar as Mufasa proudly watches from the heavens above. Kion and Fuli then send back Jasiri with Tunu and Wema back to their hyena territory with Madoa. The next day, the Ukumbusho, a performance that celebrates the friendship between the elephants and lions of the Pride Lands is being held in Mizimu Grove, and Makini is tasked with painting sunbursts on the elephants. The Lion Guard plays the original Guard which was led by a lion named Askari. As Ma Tembo states that the Guard was made up of lions at the last Ukumbusho, Makini paints Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono to look like lions while Timon and Pumbaa help them in practicing their performance. Due to Makini using yellow flowers for the elephants' sunburst paint, a swarm of bees start swarming Ma Tembo and the other elephants causing them to go on a rampage. The Lion Guard then rushes after the elephants to calm them down and save them from the bees. Nala takes Kion and Kiara on a special trip to find Udugu. With Kion away, Simba leads the Lion Guard to help both Mbuni's ostrich flock and Swala's gazelle herd. When Simba orders the guard to follow his command, they make matters worse. Meanwhile, Nala disappears and Kion and Kiara have to work together to find her. Afterwards, Nala reveals that Udugu is not a place but a word that means "kinship" or the bond between siblings, and Simba learns that the Lion Guard works best not when they do exactly what he does but doing what they each do best. In the Outlands, Zira reminds Kovu that Scar has got destroyed by Kion; she soon tells her son to become king and to get revenge on Simba. Several years later in 2000, Kiara, now a young adult, begins her first solo hunt. Simba has Timon and Pumbaa follow her in secret, causing her to hunt away from the Pride Lands. As part of Zira's plan, Kovu's siblings Nuka and Vitani trap Kiara in a fire, allowing Kovu to rescue her. Unable to thank the young rogue, Simba is forced to accept Kovu's place since he rescued Kiara. Later that night, Simba has a nightmare about attempting to save Mufasa from falling into the wildebeest stampede but is stopped by Scar who then morphs into Kovu and sends Simba to his death. The next morning, Kovu contemplates attacking Simba as he was instructed to, but he teaches Kiara how to hunt instead and eventually realizes his feelings for her. Later, Kiara and Kovu stargaze where they talk about the Great Kings of the Past and Kovu wonders if there is a darkness in him like there was in Scar. Simba watches the two from afar and Nala convinces him to give Kovu a chance. Kovu attempts to reveal his mission to Kiara, but Rafiki interrupts and leads them to the jungle, where he introduces them to "upendi" (an erroneous form of upendo, which means "love" in Swahili). The two lions fall in love. That night, Simba allows Kovu to sleep inside Pride Rock with the rest of the pride, but Vitani tells Zira about Kovu's failure to kill Simba. Zira sets a trap for her son and Simba. The next day, Kovu attempts to reveal his mission to Kiara, but Simba takes him around the Pride Lands and tells him the real story of how Scar died. The Outsiders attack Simba and Kovu attempts to intervene, but Vitani injures him. Nuka attempts to kill Simba, but Simba gets thrown off a cliff into a waterfall and Nuka is killed. Zira scratches Kovu for his brother's death, causing him to turn on her. After seeing Kovu, who has returned and suggested on what to do, Nala, Zazu, Sarabi, Kiara and Kion flee to the crocodile swamps for aid from Makuu. They find a comatose Simba, rescued by Makuu in repayment for sparing his life. Healed by Nala's herb, Simba returns, but told Mufasa in his nightmare that he remembered how Kovu was Scar's chosen one; he then angrily announces Kovu's exile. When they return to Pride Rock, Kovu pleads Simba for his forgiveness but gets exiled. Kiara makes Simba realize that he is acting irrationally and then, with Kion's help, flees to find Kovu. The two lions later find each other and profess their love. Zira, the Outsiders, and the survived Outlanders then head to Pride Rock which causes a war to happen with them against the Pridelanders as Zazu dive-bombs to take out the Outsiders. The Lion Guard alongside Makuu and his float arrive to reinforce Simba. Realizing that they must reunite the two prides, Kiara and Kovu return to the Pride Lands and convince them to stop fighting each other. Just then, Kiara and Kovu appear to convince their parents to stop fighting. When Kiara appericates to accept Zira's pride to join, Zira attempts to kill Simba; Kiara intervenes and Zira falls to escape. With his enemy gone, Simba accepts the Outsiders back into the Pride Lands, and appoints Kovu and Kiara as his successors. In a post-credits scene, Kiara helps Buddy Pine / Syndrome with his RLS Legacy recuperation. Cast The following includes backstory and details covered in the current film, in the original 1994 film, in its sequels, in its spin-offs, and in cast interviews. The film features most of the cast returning from the films, its sequels and spin-offs, with a couple of voice actors re-dubbing a few additional characters' lines. * Matthew Broderick as Simba, son of Queen Sarabi and King Mufasa, who grows up to be king of Pride Rock. Joesph Williams provided the character's singing voice. Broderick called Simba an anti-hero who is "very much aware" of his responsibility as the leader of Pride Rock. Jonathan Taylor Thomas and Matt Weinberg voiced Simba as a cub while Jason Weaver provided the cub's singing voice. * Jeremy Irons as Scar, Ahadi's younger son, Mufasa's mischievous brother and Simba's uncle, who overtakes the throne. He was also known to be the first leader of a Lion Guard, until he used the Roar of the Elders for evil to let his powers begone. Seth Carr voiced Taka as a cub. * Eden Riegel as Kiara, Simba and Nala's daughter and princess of Pride Rock. Liz Callaway provided the character's singing voice. Michelle Horn voiced Kiara as a cub with Riegel providing the rest of Horn's lines after learning her voice getting deeper while getting older. * Nika Futterman as Zira, Scar's widow and the leader of exiled lion groups named "Outsiders". She is also the mother of Kovu, Nuka and Vitani. Suzanne Pleshette was originally going to voice Zira with archive records from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, but the character's lines were re-dubbed by Futterman after her death in January 2008. The film dedicates to Pleshette's memory. * Gabrielle Union as Nala, Simba's best friend later wife as queen of Pride Rock. Union re-dubbed the character's lines that were provided by Moira Kelly. Sally Dworsky provided the character's singing voice. Niketa Calame voiced Nala as a cub while Laura Williams provided the cub's singing voice. * Nathan Lane as Timon Berkowitz, a wise-cracking and self-absorbed yet somewhat loyal meerkat, who is the son of his Ma and Pa, nicknamed "Fearless Buzz" and becomes one of Simba's best friends and adoptive parents. Executive producer and The Lion King 1½ producer George A. Mendoza voiced 15-year old Timon in meerkat years. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Smith, a naïve warthog, who suffers from flatulence and soon becomes Timon's best friend and one of Simba's best friends and adoptive parents. Sabella also made two guest appearances as himself when Pumbaa and Timon watch him on a Walt Disney World message device. On the cameo appearance as himself, Sabella remarked, "It's Hakuna Matata for at least... a special guest on a animated movie with never-seen live action... Timon and Pumbaa see me as Pumbaa's voice actor! This (just) cracks me up!" * Jason Marsden as Kovu, the younger son of Zira, who was hand-chosen by Scar to take revenge on Simba. Gene Miller provided the character's singing voice. Ryan O'Donohue voiced Kovu as a cub alongside Marsden, who provided the rest for O'Donohue's lines. * Blair Underwood as Makuu, a Nile crocodile, who becomes the leader of his float after defeating Pua in a "mashindano" (a fight for dominance in the crocodile float where the winner becomes the new leader of the float and the loser has to leave). * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu, a hornbill, who is the the majordomo ("Mufasa's little stooge" as Shenzi calls him) of the Lion King and a jungle administrator. Working for the king, he also gives advises on his morning reports. * Khary Payton as Rafiki, a wise old mandrill and the shaman of Pride Rock ("Silly blue-bottomed baboon" as Zazu calls him), who presents the new king to the animals. Robert Guillaume was originally going to reprise his voice role from the films, but died on October 2017 as the film dedicates his memory. Denzel Whitaker voiced Rafiki as Ahadi's young apprentice. * Andy Dick as Nuka, the older son of Zira, who is the older brother of Kovu and Vitani, and prince of the Outlanders. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani, Zira's daughter and Kovu and Nuka's brother, who is princess of the Outsiders. * Cheech Marin, Jim Cummings and Whoopi Goldberg as Banzai, Ed and Shenzi, a trio of spotted-hyenas as Scar's henchmen, who were first known as predators in Timon's colony. * Landry Bender as Makini, a young mandrill, who becomes Rafiki's apprentice and the reserve member of the Lion Guard. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri, a hyena cub in the Outlands, who befriends as a reluctant ally with the Guard. Unlike Janja's clan, Jasiri and her hyena Resistance, including her sister Madoa, respect the Circle of Life and mostly scavenge for food. * Dusan Brown as Beshte, a hippopotamus, one of Kion's best friends and the strongest member of the Guard. * Joshua Rush as Bunga, a honey badger, Kion's best friend, Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and the bravest member of the Guard, who was taught to his phrase "Zuka Zama". Pierce Gagnon voiced Bunga as a baby. * Diamond White as Fuli, a cheetah cub, one of Kion's best friends and the fastest member of the Guard. Quvenzhané Wallis voiced Fuli as a baby. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono, a cattle egret, one of Kion's best friends and the keenest of sight of the Guard. * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani, a young cream brown-colored lioness and the leader of the Night Pride. Lee described her character as a strong leader like her portrayal as Andi Mack on the titular television series. * Julie Kavner as Ma, Timon's caring mother, who is overly protective and attached to her son, often trying to get him accepted amongst the colony, but never succeeding. On her role in this film, Kavner stated "this character is a (teeny) bit close to my character Marge Simpson, only without the bad language to speak to her son Timon. Whether (Nathan) Lane liked me or not, we had a time together as a mother and son moment." Rene Russo voiced 40-year old Ma in meerkat years. * Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max, Timon's paranoid, eccentric but deep down kind-hearted uncle. Living up to 90 years old, Stiler was cast in to voice a couple of new dialogues for his character and had time to rest while having to have lunch after each day of filming, though after his retirement in 2016. * Angela Bassett as Sarabi, Simba's mother, Mufasa's mate, Kiara and Kion's grandmother and the previous queen of Pride Rock. Bassett re-dubbed the character's lines provided by late actress Madge Sinclair. * Max Charles as Kion, Simba and Nala's second-born son, Sarabi and Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, leader of the Guard and prince of Pride Rock. Charles described his role in the film as "a cameo... you get to be a little more vibrant; a little more irreverent; a little bit more colorful if you want it to be." Jacob Tremblay voiced Kion as a baby. * Sterling K. Brown as Ahadi, Uru's mate, who is Scar and Mufasa's father and a previous king of Pride Rock. * Christian Myers as Africalous, the impoverished enchant leopard in the Night Lands, who, in reality, is to spy and narrate the film's climax. Myers described the character based on Agathe the Enchantress from the 2017 live-action remake of Beauty and the Beast. * James Earl Jones as Mufasa, a previous king of Pride Rock, Simba's father, Sarabi's mate, Kiara and Kovu's grandfather, and Scar's older brother. Atandwa Kani voiced Mufasa as a cub. * Kath Soucie as Sarafina, Nala's mother and a friend of Sarabi. * Michael Gough as Gopher, a Pride Lander mole and Zazu's assistant. * Bradley Raymond as Fearless "Pa" Buzz, a muscular-built meerkat, who was the meerkat colony's bravest leader, and Timon's late father, as well as Ma's late husband. * Masise Klompus as Madoa, Jasiri's sister. * Fiona and Crimson Hart as Wema and Tunu, twin hyena cubs and members in Jasiri's hyena Resistance. * Christian Slater as Ushari, a Egyptian cobra, who soon becomes the leader of Army of Scar. * Andrew Kishino as Janja, leader of his teenage hyena clan. * Greg Ellis as Mzingo, leader of his vulture Parliament. * Common as Kiburi, leader of his float of crocodiles working for Scar. * Ana Gasteyer as Reieri, leader of the jackals. * Mark Hamill and Vargus Mason as Chungu and Cheezi, Janja's seconds-in-command. * Chris Pratt and Troy Baker as the Star-Quills, two hedgehog brothers in the Night Lands, who soon join Scar as his most passive trusted members. * Meghan Strange as Shupavu, a sneaky red fire skink and leader of the skinks. * Adam Driver as Sumu, a venomous black pandinus scorpion sent by Scar to sting Simba. * Queen Latifah as Ma Tembo, the leader of her elephant clan. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi, Beshte's father and the leader of the hippos. * Gerald C. Rivers as Pua, the former leader of the local Nile crocodile float shown to be capable of being kind and respecting to other animals but strictly followed the crocodile way as well. * Kevin Schon as Thurston, a proud zebra, albeit somewhat dim-witted. Schon revealed that his name is Thurston, making him one of the few characters without a Swahili name. His name is a tribute to Jim Backus, who played Thurston Howell in Gilligan's Island. * Tommy Chong as Mbeya, a old Black rhinoceros. * Albert Brooks as Goigoi, Reieri's mate as well as Dogo and Kijana's father. * Rob Paulsen as Shingo, a giraffe being unkind and insulting when he feels someone has wronged him. * Steven Blum as Makucha, a stocky, well-built leopard in the Back Lands with incredible agility and physical strength. * Dee Bradley Baker as Big Baboon, the leader of the baboons. * Alex Cartañá as Twiga, a giraffe. * Cam Clarke as Mwoga, Mzingo's second-in-command. * Russi Taylor as Mbuni, a ostrich quicken to take advice being afraid of hyenas. * C. J. Brynes as Tamaa, a drongo with a talent of imitating thousands of animal calls. * Jennifer Lopez as Muhimu, a zebra, Hamu's mother and the leader of her herd. * Shakira as Swala, a gazelle and the leader of her herd. * Eddie Murphy as Ajabu, a shy okapi, who becomes Beshte's best friend and is guided into the Pride Lands. * Michael Dorn as Bupu, a sable antelope. * Virginia Watson as Vuruga Vuruga, a empathetic buffalo and the leader of her wallow. * Sinbad as Uroho, a thieving, conniving baboon, who excels in feigning pleasantness and charm. * Renée Elise Goldsberry as Dhahabu, a rare golden zebra, who is the leader of the herd. Bunga admires her greatly. * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Laini, a galago getting easily spooked, but gets help the Lion Guard. * Maurice LaMarche as Kifaru, a white fairly stubborn rhino with abnormally poor eyesight, who habitually takes others for granted and will blame others for his own mistakes, and only truly realizes what he has after he has lost it. * Rhys Darby as Mwenzi, a tickbird and Kifaru's best friend. * C. C. H. Pounder as Kongwe, a wisest tortoise in the Dry Lands, who helps Makini and Fuli figuring out a way to defeat Scar. * Amy Poehler as Kinyonga, a Pride Lander chameleon, who changes into different colors. * Tom Kenny as Njano, a crafty, blue-tongued rainbow skink and Shupavu's second-in-command. * Greg Cipes as Dogo, Reirei and Goigoi's son as well as Kijana's brother. Jacob Guenther voiced the character as a pup, as well as Dogo's brothers, although he was uncredited. * James Arnold Taylor as Nyeusi, a stealthy black western rock skink and Shupavu's third-in-command, who doesn't talk, but can grunt and impress words. * Kristin Chenoweth as Nyata, a swift purple skink and Shupavu's fourth-in-command. * Jenny Slate as Kijana, Reirei and Goigoi's daughter, who also happens to be Dogo's older sister. Amber Hood voiced the character as a pup. * S. Scott Bullock as Fred, Timon's former friend and a back gate guard in his colony. * Beau Black and Seth Green as Nne and Tano, Janja's former seconds-in-command. * AJ McLean as Kuchimba, a blind golden mole. * Behzad Dabu as Azaad * Justin Hires as Hodari, an honorary member in Makuu's Float. * Lyons Luke Mathias as Hamu, a zebra foal and Muhimu's son. * Collin Dean as Kopa, a lion cub in the Pride Lands and a friend of Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri. * Nick Watt as Zito, a member in Ma Tembo's clan. * Ron Funches as Johari, another member in Ma Tembo's clan. * Marieve Herington as Zigo, a female member in Ma Tembo's clan. * Justin Felbinger as Mtoto, a elephant calf, who likes Beshte as his hero. * Jack McBrayer as Badili, a friendly leopard in the Back Lands. * Bill Hader as Mapigano, a muscular-built leopard in the Outlands and is Badili's bully. * Nolan North as Tamka, a crocodile and member on Kiburi's clan. * Rodger Bumpass as Twotia, Mzingo's third-in-command.When Kion uses the Roar of the Elders at the vultures, a recording of Squidward screaming from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Bubblestand" is used for Twotia's screaming. * Patrick Pinney as Zusia, Mzingo's fourth-in-command. * Will Arnett as the Lone Gunslinger Vulture, Mzingo's trainer. * Jorge Diaz as Nduli, a crocodile and another member on Kiburi's clan. * Scott Menville as Sulvrie, Kiburi's younger brother and member. * Kristofer Hivju as Kenge, a monitor lizard and a friend of Ushari. * Phil LaMarr as Sita, a member in Janja's hyena clan. * Jess Harnell as Fisi, a member in Janja's hyena clan. * Christopher Jackson as Shujaa, a massively strong gorilla. * David Kaye as Waza, a observant blue skink and Shupavu's fifth-in-command. * Kari Wahlgren, Fred Tatasciore and Bryce Papenbrook as Zurlia, Hulkri and Reed, Dogo's teenage siblings. They are likely based on Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. * Sandy Fox as Luna, a lightness green skink and Shupavu's sixth-in-command. Most of Fox's dialogues were taken from several Jay Jay the Jet Plane episodes.When Kion uses the Roar at the Outlanders, a sound of Tracy wiling while losing control from the Jay Jay the Jet Plane episode "Tracy's Sonic Boom" is heard. * Bob Bergen as Monty, a non-smart orange-yellow skink and Shupavu's seventh-in-command. Cameos Additionally, Madison Pettis and Sarah Hyland voiced Tiifu and Zuri, two of Kiara's best friends. During post-production, Pettis and Hyland's roles were reduced to a cameo after most of their scenes were cut. These scenes were later restored on an alternate version of the film, which was released to home media. Chris O'Dowd voiced Boudreaux, a French possum and Mount of the Bayou's leader. Tress MacNeille voiced Tatiana, the princess of the meerkats and Timon's love interest, later wife, while Jeff Bennett voiced her father and the ruler of the meerkats, the Duke Meerkat. There are several animals, who happened to be Hamu's best friends: Ivy Bishop as Twiga's daughter Juhudi; Jessica DiCicco as Zoe, an orange-colored rhino; Raymond Ochoa as Louie, a monkey; and Tara Strong as Claudia, a serval.Claudia the serval is named after Princess Claudia in the The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa television series. Jason Rudofsky voiced Flinchy, a Sentry member in Timon's meerkat colony, and Trevor Devall voiced Iron Joe, a meerkat formerly on Sentry Duty before Timon took his place. Alfre Woodard, who would soon voice Sarabi in the Live-action remake voiced Uru, Scar and Mufasa's mother. Moira Kelly, who was originally going to reprise her voice role as Nala, had a cameo as an Outsider lioness named Lionsia. Lisa Ortiz voiced Sharla, the leader of Pumbaa's former sounder, and Steve Mackall voiced Scar's monster under his reign named Bartholmew. Ron Perlman and Keith David voiced Uncle Boaris and Ernie, who happened to be Pumbaa's uncles. Lynette DuPree voiced Mtoto's mother Sowa, and Erica Luttrell voiced Bupu's wife Boboka. Reprising their roles from the 2016 film Zootopia for brief appearances includes Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, J. K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart, Nate Torrence as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, and John DiMaggio as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. Additional voices were provided by Carlos Alazraqui, Bob Joles, Danny Mann, Corey Burton, Phil Proctor, Ben Pronsky, April Winchell, Billy West, Cathy Cavadini, Judi M. Durand, Daamen J. Krall, Tara Strong, David McCharen, Sirena Irwin, Mary Linda Phillips, Brian Tochi, David Randolph, Mary Gibbs, Quinton Flynn, Ashley Edner, Clay Savage, Andrea Wolfson, Del Roy, Alex Manugian, Emma Bunton, Ford Riley, Howy Parkins, Natalie Coughlin, Ace Gibson, Lyons Mathias, G.K. Bowes, Roger Craig Smith, Marieve Herington, Dana Davis, Mckenna Grace, Townsend Coleman, Brian Cummings, Tunisia Hardison, Joe Grubbs, Matthew Yang King, ViviAnn Yee, Avery Kadish, Sam Lavagnino, and Josh B. Thompson. Frank Welker provided all of the animal vocals, including the roar effects for the characters, who were lions. Stan Lee has a cameo as Ned the Elephant Gambler, a gambler in Ma Tembo's clan, and Jason Lee alongside Brad Bird have uncredited cameos, reprising their roles as Buddy Pines / Syndrome and Edna Mode in a post-credits scene. Sarah Silverman was originally going to reprise her voice role as Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It-Ralph, where the character was originally going to dress up as Pumbaa for a Broadway show. Silverman was then taken out after the filmmakers had trouble with the billing for the cast. Production Release The film is expected to be release sometime in 2018. It was originally planned to be released in summer of 2017, known as The Lion King: The Special Edition Cut. It is to be rated PG for mild rude humor, action and peril. Christan Myers, who would soon voiced Africalous, came on board to tie in the films on Movie Maker. However, in April 2018, the film's title would then be changed to The Lion King: The King Has Returned with the Lion Guard confirmed. On May, the film's title was changed again to its title: The Lion King: Return of the King. A teaser trailer will be released soon. On June 14th, the title was once changed again to its official title The Lion King Reborn. Casting In February 2018, it was confirmed that Matthew Broderick, Cam Clarke, Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Matt Weinberg, Nathan Lane, Kevin Schon, Ernie Sabella, Nancy Cartwright, Jeremy Irons, James Earl Jones, Moira Kelly, Niketa Calame, Rowan Atkinson, Edward Hibbert, Tress MacNeille, Jeff Bennett, S. Scott Bullock, Julie Kavner, Jerry Stiller, Jason Rudofsky, Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, Jim Cummings, Tara Strong, Frank Welker, Corey Burton, Neve Campbell, Michelle Horn, Jason Marsden, Ryan O'Donohue, Andy Dick, and Lacey Chabert would reprise their roles as Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Pumbaa Jr., Scar, Mufasa, Nala, Zazu, Tatiana, the Duke Meerkat, Fred, Ma, Uncle Max, Flinchy, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Claudia, King Leopard, Quint, Kiara, Kovu, Nuka, and young Vitani from the films and the TV series Timon & Pumbaa, with archive recordings of Robert Guillaume, Madge Sinclair, Zoe Leader, Suzanne Pleshette, and Jennifer Lien as Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Zira, and adult Vitani, respectively. A month later in March, it was confirmed that Sarah Silverman would reprise her role as Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-it-Ralph, where the character would be dressed as Pumbaa for a Broadway show. It was also announced that Sarah Hyland, Madison Pettis, Andrew Kishino, and Vargus Mason would reprise their roles as Tiifu, Zuri, Janja, and Cheezi from The Lion Guard with Schon cast as Chungu. Carl Lumbly was also cast as Ahadi, Scar and Mufasa's father. However, the next month in April, she was taken out, having not any dialogue written out yet; also, Pumbaa Jr., Claudia, King Leopard, and Quint's scenes would be taken out, and since Lien has been arrested in 2015, Chabert re-dubbed her lines as adult Vitani, and Hibbert's lines as Zazu were re-dubbed by Atkinson. In May 2018, it was announced that Clarke, Max Charles, Joshua Rush, Dusan Brown, Atticus Shaffer, Diamond White, Landry Bender, Maia Mitchell, Masise Klompus, Blair Underwood, Peyton Elizabeth Lee, Greg Ellis, Kristofer Hivju, Christian Slater, Ford Riley, Ana Gasteyer, Phil LaMarr, Jacob Guenther, Justin Felbinger, Meghan Strange, Common, Nolan North, Jorge Diaz, Lynette DuPree, Phil Lester, Dan Howell, John Rhys-Davis, and C. C. H. Pounder would reprise their roles as Mwoga, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Makini, Jasiri, Madoa, Makuu, Rani, Mzingo, Kenge, Ushari, Sumu, Reirei, Goigoi, Dogo, Mtoto, Shupavu, Kiburi, Tamka, Nduli, Ma Tembo, Hafifu, Majinuni, King Sokwe, and Kongwe from The Lion Guard with Sterling K. Brown re-dubbing Ahadi's lines after Lumbly had some time with some of his upcoming projects. A month later, the rest of the cast was confirmed, including Amber Hood, Sinbad, Steven Blum, Jack McBrayer, Charlie Adler, Marieve Herington, Ogie Banks, Beau Black, Fiona Hart, and Crimson Hart as Kijana, Uroho, Makucha, Badili, Nne, Wema, and Tunu. A couple of days later, multiple actors would re-dubbed some of the main characters' lines including Eden Riegel, Nika Futterman, Gabrielle Union, Khary Payton, Angela Bassett, Queen Latifah, Mark Hamill, Trevor Devall, Adam Driver, Seth Green, Grey DeLisle-Griffin, Kath Soucie, and Bill Hader as Kiara, Zira, Nala, Rafiki, Sarabi, Ma Tembo, Chungu, Iron Joe, Sumu, Tano, Laini, Sarafina, and Mapigano; Kelly, who originally voiced Nala, provided a additional voice as a minor Outsider lioness named Lionsia. On June 13th, it was announced that multiple characters including Majinuni, Hafifu, King Sokwe, Dhahabu, Mjomba, Ogopa, and Haya would have their scenes cut out for the theatrical release. On June 25th, it was confirmed that Collin Dean would voice Kopa. The character in this version happens to appear as a friend of Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri, rather than being as Simba's son in The Lion King comic series. Reception Critical response , Jeremy Irons, and Eden Riegel (L to R) were widely praised by many critics.]] The Lion King Reborn was released to critical acclaim. On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a rating of "Certified Fresh" 100%, based on 2,192 reviews, with an average rating of 9.5 out of 10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Lion King Reborn ably juggles a dizzying array of Disney heroes in the fight against their gravest threat yet, and the result is a thrilling, emotionally resonant blockbuster that (mostly) realizes its gargantuan ambitions. With a huge (excellent) choice of well-known actors, your families will enjoy this movie over-and-over again." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 94 out of 100, based on 994 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". CinemaScore reported that audiences gave the film a rare "A+" grade. IMDb holds a score of 8.8/10 based on 405,587 votes. Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter wrote, "The actors are all seen to very good advantage. Broderick certainly holds his own, but there are quite a few charismatic supporting players here keen to steal every scene they can – and they do, notably the physically imposing Irons, the radiant Union and especially Riegel, who gives her every scene extra punch and humor." Peter Debruge of Variety said, "The Lion King Reborn celebrates its hero's heritage while delivering one of Disney's most all-around appealing standalone installments to date." Manohla Dargis of The New York Times called The Lion King Reborn "a jolt of a movie", and said, "in its emphasis on black imagination, creation and liberation, the movie becomes an emblem of a past that was denied and a future that feels very present. And in doing so opens up its world, and yours, beautifully." Kenneth Turan of Los Angeles Times said, "With dialogue that deftly explores serious questions, such as how much if anything do wealthy countries owe the poor and oppressed of the world, The Lion King Reborn draws energy from Minkoff's sense of excitement at all he's attempting. The result is a superhero movie that's worth seeing twice, and that is a rare sighting indeed." Richard Roeper, writing for the Chicago Sun-Times, called the film "one of the best African movies of the century" and said, "If you appreciate finely honed storytelling with a Shakespearean core; winning performances from an enormously talented ensemble; provocative premises touching on isolationism, revolution and cultures of oppression, and tons of whiz-bang action sequences and good humor – then you should see the king has returned." Accolades Trivia * The film includes several whistle and other sound-effects and music from the Baby Einstein series. * The film includes several deleted scenes from the films: "Opening Concept 1", "Bug Football", "Intro to 'Scurry, Sniff, Flinch'", "Timon Talks to Dad", "Old Fearless Buzz", "Another Cub", "Kovu's Bug", "Nuka and Vitani's News", "Nuka's Death", "Kovu and Kiara Decide to Return", "Zira's Suicide", and "Post-credits". * All three movies are lowered-pitched from 100x to 97x after for a couple of young fans, who don't like the normal pitch. * The song "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" is lowered-pitched to sound how it does from the Broadway version. * The song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" is higher-pitched to sound how it does from the Broadway version. * As Kovu appears to ask Simba to forgive and Timon wants to "lemme at 'im", Kovu was switched with Simba as he convinces his exile. So now, Timon wants to "lemme at 'im" at Simba. Marketing It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray, certified by THX Ltd. On Disc 1 of the DVD, it features the film in widescreen format, a behind-the-scene documentary, footage of the voice actors, a Mystery Science Theater 3000 commentary with Timon and Pumbaa, DVD Rom, a set-up menu, THX Optimzer, and a sneak peak for Disc 2. On Disc 2, it features the film in fullscreen format, music videos, sneak peaks, hidden Easter egg surprises, "It's UnBungalievable" shorts, "Behind the Legend: Timon" with Peter Graves, "Who Wants to be King of the Jungle?" with Meredith Vieira, a set-up menu, and THX Optimzer. It will also include a short film starring Timon, Pumbaa, Ma and Uncle Max in Timon & Pumbaa's Ultimate Virtual Safari Breakdown. The Outlands Cut * See also: The Lion King Reborn: The Outlands Cut/Transcript Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment released an alternate version of the film on DVD and Blu-ray, titled The Outlands Cut. It added 109 minutes of previously unused footage, including a subplot involving Madison Pettis and Sarah Hyland's characters Zuri and Tiifu, whose roles were reduced to brief cameos in the theatrical release. The film also includes voices provided by Estelle Harris as Muhanga, George Lopez as Mugangus, John Rhys-Davies as King Sokwe, Phil Lester as Hafifu, Dan Howell as Majinuni, Hynden Walch as Mlaria, who appears to be Janja's ex-girlfriend, Charlie Adler as Mjomba, Marieve Herington as Ogopa, Ogie Banks as Haya, and Bill Fagerbakke as Ojono, whose roles were cut in the theatrical release. In the alternate version of the film, it includes The Lion Guard episodes "Baboons!", "Can't Wait to Be Queen", "Follow That Hippo!", "The Lost Gorillas", "Beware the Zimwi", "Ono and the Egg", and "Too Many Termites". In the Outlands Cut, Simba leaves Kiara in charge of the Pride Lands while he and Nala go to Kilio Valley to attend a funeral for an old elephant friend named Amanifu who has just died. When Kiara asks Kion to divert a herd of elands rather than moving the bees, Kion deliberately disobeys her sister's orders, and his plan backfired, forcing to ram into the elends, and to be stung by the bees. Upon learning of this from Mzingo, Janja decides to take advantage of Kiara's inexperience and comes up with a plan to take over the Pride Lands. Meanwhile, Simba is nervous about performing his eulogy in front of the elephants, including Ma Tembo, who turns out to be Amanifu's daughter. The Guard rescues a baby baboon and Fuli is tasked with returning the baboon to its mother on Mapango Cliffs. Along the way, she has to avoid Mzingo's flock of vultures. Meanwhile, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri get trapped on an island after a flood. The Lion Guard helps rescue them in time for Kiara to preside over the cape buffalo herd's Royal Buffalo Wallow led by Vuruga Vuruga. While the Guard is on night patrol, they mistake a pack of aardwolves for hyenas. Kion Roars at them which sends them flying into the Outlands and causes a massive termite infestation in the Pride Lands. The Guard soon realizes their mistake and travel to the Outlands to bring the aardwolves back. However, Reirei and Goigoi have their sights on the aardwolves as well. A young elephant named Mtoto idolizes Beshte and soon sees him in action when both of them are attacked by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Rafiki tells a story to the Lion Guard and some young animals about a terrifying beast called the Zimwi. Kion doesn't believe that such a creature exists, but when Mtoto and his friends claim to have seen it, the Guard searches the Pride Lands to find out the truth. Soon, even Kion has to admit that the Zimwi may really exist. The Guard encounters two gorilla princes named Majinuni and Hafifu who have a message for Simba on behalf of their father King Sokwe of the Theluji mountains. However, the gorilla brothers have forgotten the message. Simba explains to Kion that every wet season, Sokwe gives Simba a message to let him know if their peace treaty still stands. The guard goes back to the mountain to get the message with the gorilla brothers, who are reluctant to face their father. On the way, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte experience snow for the first time. Ono becomes the protector of the egg that belongs to the hamerkop Kulinda when a harrier hawk named Mpishi leaves her hunting territory and comes to the Pride Lands to look for new food to try. When the egg hatches, Ono and the Lion Guard must keep the hamerkop chick safe from Mpishi and Mwoga. Soundtrack * See also: The Lion King Reborn/Soundtrack The film has most of the songs from the films and television series, including "Digga Tunnah", "That's All I Need", "Circle of Life", "The Morning Report", "I Just Can't Wait To Be King", "Be Prepared", "Hakuna Matata", "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?", "He Lives in You", "We Are One", "My Lullaby", "Upendi", "Love Will Find a Way", "Here Comes the Lion Guard", "Sisi ni sawa", "Jackal Style", "Bird of a Thousand Voices", "Lions Over All", "Stand Up, Stand Out", and "Path of Honor". It was reported that the film would include songs from the Broadway version, which would soon includes songs "Chow Down", "Rafiki Mourns (Mbyari)", "One by One", "The Madness of King Scar", "Shadowland", and "Endless Night". During the film credits, it includes songs "Grazing in the Grass", by Raven-Symoné, "Africa" by Toto, and "Precious Wings" by Tatyana Ali. The films' scores was originally composed by Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith, Don L. Harper, and Christopher Willis. The scores were arranged by Ludwig Göransson, the composer of Black Panther, and Nitin Sawhney, the composer of Mowgli. It was reported that Elton John had signed onto the project to rework his musical compositions from the original film before his retirement. Videos Credits * See also: The Lion King Reborn/Credits Polls Do You Think The Lion King Reborn is a great idea? Yes No Do You Think The Lion King Reborn: The Outlands Cut is ANOTHER great idea? Yes No Did You Like the Final Battle when the Lion Guard disband and to Save Ma Tembo's herd and to Get the Volcano Ash Cure? Yes No Are you interested in seeing The Lion King Reborn when it comes on this page? YES! I Am Very Excited! No. I'm Not That Interested. References Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Director's Cut Category:Disney Extended Platinum Collections Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:AMC Theaters Category:IMAX Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:The Incredibles Category:Films set in Africa Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:2018 films Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:Zootopia Category:Zootopia (franchise) Category:PG-Rated films Category:YouTube Category:PG Category:Animation Category:Computer-animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:Characters voiced by Hynden Walch Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Characters voiced by Amy Poehler Category:Characters voiced by Kari Wahlgren Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:American comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated crossover films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Musical Films Category:Epic films Category:Epic Films Category:Disney animated films Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Disney films Category:Films about animals Category:Fan-made films Category:Fan-made Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:American films Category:African-American films Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Science fiction films Category:Sci-Fi Comedy films Category:Sci-Fi Category:Science Fantasy Category:Science fantasy Category:Development Category:2D animation Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Fantasy-Comedy Category:Dark fantasy Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Digital HD Category:Blu-ray Category:Blu-Ray Category:Blu-ray Tape Category:Blu-Ray ideas Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:Cast Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Secret films Category:Jay Jay the Jet Plane references Category:Baby Einstein references Category:Film references Category:Non-Fanon Category:Lesson films Category:Lessons Category:Voice actors Category:Comedy Category:Characters